


B99 AU

by Ngoc12thefangirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm not familiar with the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/pseuds/Ngoc12thefangirl
Summary: A Brooklyn 99 AU based on the season 2 finale.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: GingerRose Mini exchange 2020





	B99 AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolarQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarQueen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GingerRose_Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GingerRose_Exchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A Brooklyn 99-style AU ~ can be enemies to lovers or frenemies to lovers, just, them as really good 
> 
> I"m sorry... I'm not familiar with the show and I hope you're still entertained.

“Alright, 99! We just got an update on our identity thief case!” Rose began. 

She switched on the slideshow. A mugshot of Tarundeep Singh appeared, his forehead gleamed against harsh lighting and his nose cast a beak-like shadow across his face. Singh stared ahead defiantly. Rose switched to the next picture. A white fluffy kitten playfully tangled in red yarn appeared next.  
“Sorry, his mugshot was creeping me out so I slipped in a picture of a kitten in there to lighten the mood. Anyway, back to the case! Tarundeep Singh here is a prolific identity thief. Last month, he walked into a government building and stole a laptop that contained 100,000 social security numbers. He’ll be handing off this laptop to a buyer from China. My contact on the streets has just sent me an address and time for Singh tonight. So I’ll be tailing him to get back the laptop!” 

Captain Luke Skywalker nodded his head approvingly. “Good job, Tico. I want you to bring Hux with you when you tail Singh. It’s imperative that you get the laptop back and I want both Singh and the buyer arrested, but the buyer is still bigger fish. Jakku and Solo will accompany you in the surveillance van.” 

At the mention of Hux, he was all that Rose could see. Out of all the rows, he alone sat in the first row. His ginger hair was always immaculately combed back and made his pale skin shine brighter. Rose felt her face burn, but for different reasons altogether. The memory of her text to him still weighed heavy in her stomach. I like you. She had texted to him late at night when she had been out of her mind with drink. He had replied nothing and acted indifferent to her. She had waited expectantly that night, hopeful that he too was nervous about his own feelings for her. Instead, it seemed that her text had not been worth mentioning.

“Sounds good, Captain Skywalker. But it would be better for me to take Finn!” 

Luke shook his head, “Finn is busy working on a robbery case with Poe. Unless you can give me a valid reason why Hux will not be working with you.” 

“Ahh… Hux is busy with other things like… like… but an identity thief case is hardly worth Hux’s time!” Rose tried to argue. She didn’t want to work with Hux, not so close like this. 

“I have time to work with you.” Hux finally spoke up. The first sentence he had said to her in over two weeks. 

“Okay, then it’s settled. Hux and Tico will both tail Singh. Jakku and Solo will be your backup.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the meeting dispersed for that morning, Rose ran from the meeting ran, desperate to not be caught by Hux. However, Hux’s stride was greater than hers and he caught up with her. 

“Rose, wait.” She halted in her steps at his voice. “Rose, you’re avoiding me. Is this about the text?” 

Ah, so he knew about the text. Had always known? 

She tried to play it off casually but could not stop the heat in her face or the tears in her eyes. She prayed fervently for the ground to just swallow her up. “I mean… it’s not about the text, but it’s kinda sorta related… I mean….” She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. “I don’t want things to be awkward and I don’t want things to be weird between us… but… it’s it weird now?” 

He shook his head, “Rose, the text is not going to change anything - especially how we work together. The first step to not being awkward is to maintain professionalism and that will involve us working together.” 

“You’re right, everything will be the same.”

Little did Rose know, not everything would be the same after. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four detectives arrived at La Riviera, the pink neon lights were swooped in flowery cursive. Ben was the first to ask, “A restaurant? He’s going to be at a fancy restaurant? Why?” 

“Because of that.” Rey pointed out. Arm in arm with Singh was a woman wearing a sari. “Look, they’re going in. Rose, you have to go now!” Rose was stopped by an arm gripping hers. Rey pointed out, “You guys can’t go in dressed like you’re going to work! In a place like that, you’re both going to stick out like a sore thumb! You need to look more casual!”

“How do I do that? I’m as casual as it gets!” Rose shot back. 

Hux was already loosening his tie from around his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. He shucked off his jacket and neatly hung it over the back of his seat in the surveillance van. Underneath he wore suspenders, Rose learned. He started rolling his sleeves to his elbows. When he caught her staring, she spun away from him in her seat and pulled apart her hair. Her hair fell in curls over her shoulder and she shook them loose.  
A poor man’s perm, she thought to herself. As she combed her fingers through her hair, she caught everyone staring. “What?” she asked. 

“I didn’t know your hair was so long.” Hux stated.  
He shook himself out of his revery, “We must leave now, he’s already gone in.”

They entered the restaurant, Singh and his partner stood waiting by the hostess. 

Upon seeing them, the hostess greeted Rose and Hux, “Hello, welcome to the La Riveriera. Do you have a reservation?” 

Rose hesitated for a second, caught between whether she should lie or not. 

But Hux acted first. He put an arm around her and pulled her close to his side, “Unfortunately we do not. I just proposed to her and I wasn’t sure if she would say yes, so I didn’t make the reservation. But this place is really special to us, it’s where we had our first date.” 

The hostess’s smile grew wider, “Oh that is so sweet! Let me see what I can do for you two on this special night!” 

She went over to Singh and walked him and his partner to their table. 

Alone, Rose turned to Hux with an amused smile. “Engaged? We’re engaged now?” 

Hux shrugged his shoulders, “I figured it would pull at heartstrings.” 

But the flush on his face did not go unnoticed by Rose. 

Out of the corner of Rose’s eye, she saw Singh heading towards the kitchen.  
The hostess was not back yet and she took the chance to pull Hux with her. They followed after Singh as he went into the kitchen. SIngh was speaking to one of the chefs. They stood by the wall, watching Singh hold the suitcase up. Once Singh let go of that suitcase, then they would have their buyer. 

However, Singh hesitated and looked up at them. 

“He sees us!” Rose whispered to Hux, caught in the gaze like a deer in headlights. 

“We need to hide.” Hux said. 

In a moment of quick thinking, Rose grabbed Hux by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. She felt his lips melt beneath hers and his hands wrapped around her waist. Opening one eye, Rose kept her view on Singh who turned away from their spectacle. He handed the suitcase over to the chef. 

Immediately, Rose broke away from Hux. “There’s the buyer!” 

They burst into the kitchen with their guns drawn and made their arrest. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the precinct, Hux informed Rose that he had completed the paperwork for their arrest of Singh and the buyer that night. 

Rose thanked him, “That’s good to hear. And what are you going to do now?” 

Hux looked at her pensively, “I’m not sure, but I can guess what you’ll be doing now.” “What?” “You’ll be going to Pho 99 and ordering the #30. You’ll also debate on whether or not you’ll treat yourself to bubble tea. But since you completed a case tonight, you’ll indulge yourself.” 

“Wow…” Rose was surprised. “That’s exactly what I was going to do. How did you know?” 

“Whenever we get lunch, you always suggest pho. And when we do get pho, you always get #30 because it’s got a little bit of everything. And you always have a bubble tea drink on your desk, because no matter what you can always find something to celebrate… And that’s one of the things I like about you.” 

“You like me? Like like like me?” 

“More than like.” Hux confirmed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End.


End file.
